


Prompt Request - Torment

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Content Warning: Blood, Content Warning: Torment, Drabble, Electrocution, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot, Prompt Response, Torment, Word Count 1000+, gun mention, prompt request, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: User wanted 4 or 5  from Angst Starters – starring Tsustar■4: Your muse watches mine be tormented (Black*Star and Tsubaki respectively)This week on the Mun is a terrible human being.





	

What happened was unclear, as far as missions went the two of them were normally good when it came to paying attention and being aware of their surroundings, aware of something was coming from behind or should Tsu have to become her human self and pick a fight to fend off others.  
But something was off about the area that they were sent to – they were assigned to it mostly because it was an area they were both familiar with the forest outside the needle village, the last time they arrive there was for the battle Tsubaki had trained herself for, but this time it was a rescue type mission, there was a possibility of a Kishin though the nature of them wasn’t the kind to take hostages. The two of them were skeptical, though they accepted regardless and hoped for the best.

Tsu was gripped tightly in his palm while he leapt from branch to branch, occasionally pausing and confirming direction before continuing onward, he’d land hard upon a branch above a cave below, the skeptical look returning to him when he’d notice that the area wasn’t as guarded as they intended. Jaw clenched and grip around the weapon loosened, signaling her to change back should she chose to, and with a light slip the golden glow went from blade to human, taking a place beside him on the branch.  
Eyes surveyed the area before moving to him in confusion “Have any ideas?” Words were spoken gently and quietly as to not signal any sort of intrusion should their approach be unnoticed still. She could tell that something was bothering him about this, but she was sure the pride would power him though any uncertainty.

Black*Star considered for a moment, the gears grinding in thought, putting his trade to the test before eyes went to the weapon beside him, an unspoken exchange – and though she didn’t approve of it, even though he could very well fend for himself, she’d give a light nod and the Blue haired boy was off, landing upon the ground with a solid hit and went off on his own.  
Time moved at a snail’s pace the second the assassin went out of her line of sight, though until he came out of the mouth again, hauling the hostage in question beside him, she’d give him a moment before she’d take a fall to the ground and land near-by.

The scramble that occurred moments after was hard to follow, the ‘hostage’ went after Black*Star immediately after and something grabbed her from behind – a sensation unknown to her was felt though one of her arms and though she was summoned to a very specific weapon form her body refused to co-operate and then suddenly the weight upon her legs forced her to give in and drop down, a vision of Black*Star’s sparking hands connecting and impacting with those who suddenly surrounded them, but the sound was unknown to her.

Until unknown voices broke through silence, something about the last one of Star*Clan and the multi formed weapon of the Nakatsukasa clan – though another voice seemed unconvinced when they spoke in return . Hand twitched lightly in an awaking motion, although the familiar soul wavelength was suddenly larger than it had been previously, anger and pressure, almost an attempt to smother her in a way.  
…Why would Black*Star try to smother her like that?

Eyes opened and she’d attempt to roll herself over or at least get onto all fours, but a wave of sickness washed over her in the motion, eyes spinning and her head lolling in a heavy motion. Though the room spun even more from an impact upon her side, the soft part just below her ribs and landing with a hard oof upon the floor, weight of a foot upon her stomach and solar plexus. She’d flinch though the sound of her name pierced her eardrums and she’d hear chains smash hard against metal just off to the side of her.  
Nothing sat straight with her at the moment with the sickening wave of nausea that took over and the room spinning — what exactly was going on?

Eyes squinted in an attempted focus, though the weight upon her thin form grew heavier, followed by a clear and distinct order.  
How thoughtful that he considered her state like that.  
“You either show us all your weapon forms – easy way, or hard way”  
How chice.

Though another set of enraged yelling and pleading came from the clashing of chains off to the side. ‘Not the one you’re looking for’ ‘just try touching her again’  
_‘We’ve already kill her brother, you’re looking for him’_

Although that last statement was like a knife driven into her heart, it took a moment to focus, but she’d attempt something before a plea of ‘Don’t give in Tsubaki!’ hit her and forced her out of her thought.  
They were in this together.

But their captors were not happy with the fact that the glowing transformation stopped with those words- she couldn’t see what was thrown, but something heavy was heard making contact with a sound similar to a crunch followed by a echoing thud upon the ground.  
She felt his wavelength falter, if only by an inch.

Although she wasn’t prepared for what followed to her – there was a loud crack heard from where the placement of the fiend’s toes were and the pain emanated in waves from the feeling of the broken bone, and though the weight left she’d be dragged by her ponytail along the ground, follicles yanked before her face met the rocky side of a wall, and as much as she wanted to scream out judging by the blood being drawn from her inner lips she was biting that urge down. But that didn’t stop the painful and almost pitiful cries that left.  
“Let’s try it again then” Was the prompting words, and what she didn’t see was the object that he was pulling out for the next refusal.  
Though she knew that they wouldn’t kill her until they found out that she wasn’t what they were looking for — but with the resistance and fighting from her partner on the sidelines it was probably clear that she was… all the was left was to get her to prove it.

She’d stay in silent protest despite the aching that came in waves and the sickly iron taste in her mouth, impatience grew when another unknown sensation sent her muscles seething in tightness and writhing around in pain and she’d drop down heavy, landing in a heap when he’d drop her, prodding her one more time with the volts for good measure.

The sound of an enraged Black*Star was heard over the painful ringing in her ears… she wasn’t sure what they were keeping him in, but it must have been something powerful.  
And if he got out he was going to **kill** someone.  
But the amount of times that she heard her name forced her to stay here and awake. 

Another kick to the side forced her upon her front, blood dripping from her nostrils and the corner of her mouth. Skin and fingertips inching around the back of her neck and holding tightly, words ‘Last chance’ spoken gravely to her and her spinning vision was forced upward to the other side of the room, a sight of her partner in chains, looking to her desperately, stars in the pupils of his eyes….  
_Where’d that blood running down the side of his head coming from?_

A few steps away the sound of a click and a revolver was heard.  
“One” the hand grip held tighter, pressure against the base of her jawline, breathing getting more difficult.  
Black*Star shaking his head in pleading,  
“Two”  
Head spinning and eyes closed partially, droplets rolling down the side of her cheeks

But with focus she glowed.  
And with pain she changed.  
Just one – Chain Scythe, to Enchanted Sword.

Hand didn’t feel right, the grip was all wrong and he was smothering her —  
But moments later she couldn’t hold it anymore and dropped out painfully, not even being able to raise her head in apology to her partner.

But pleased with himself she’d hear the words  
“Pack em up boys – We’ve got our catch”


End file.
